Not Gonna Get Us
by Missfortune
Summary: Jack and Will are cornered by the navy, but it is their destiny to always escape by any means possible. Slash, death


Not Gonna Get Us  
  
By: Missfortune  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, but I dearly wish I did. Entertainment purposes only, savvy?   
  
Warnings: Death  
  
Notes: That song came on at work (Not Gonna Get Us by Tatu) and all I could hear in my head is Jack saying "They're not gonna get us love." So here we go! Plot bunnies away!   
  
~*~  
  
Will looked out at the sea. There was no place left for them to go. The island they'd escaped to was a small stretch of empty sand and it was only a matter of time before the navy caught them. Where was their miraculous escape? Where was the infamous luck that always seemed to get Jack and himself out of the tightest spots? For years they'd kept just steps ahead of the noose, all for it to end on some god forsaken island in the middle of the ocean and it was his bloody honor that put them there.   
  
Norrington had inquired about a favor. A particularly nasty band of pirates was attacking ships bound for Port Royal and barely any supplies were getting in or out of the city. They desperately needed to be rid of them or else the town would slowly fade out. Of course Will had agreed and he and Jack set off on a large navy ship to find the pirates. The only problem was that the young captain of the ship had gotten it into his head to hang the two pirates after the mission was over in hopes of earning a promotion. Over the years Jack and Will had built up a reputation of being some of the most clever and slippery pirates in the Caribbean. Surely making them swing would earn him some level of comfort.  
  
Will and Jack had been locked in their cabin, awaiting the captain's command, but it was simple enough for them to sneak out. As the ship sailed past a small island they had thrown down ropes and slid into the water where they swam to shore. Unfortunately their absence had been noted soon after and the cry went out. A boat was sent out to the island loaded with armed men probably with the command to shoot on sight.   
  
So Jack and Will stood looking out at the ocean they both shared a passion for. Jack held onto Will's waist tightly as they surveyed their former domain. Will turned in Jack's arms, pulling their faces close together, he was able to block out the site of the rowboat getting slowly closer over the blank expanse of sand on the small island. Their lips came together slowly, unlike so many times that they'd let their passions rage. The kiss was soft, like the ones they shared after a long night of passion, sated and happy just before sleep. Tongues moved slowly in familiar territory, re-memorizing every taste, every contour.   
  
Jack's fingers buried in Will's loose wet hair, cradling his head. Will's hands clutched at Jack's shoulders, his fingers digging into skin, betraying how tense he really was. Jack pulled back from their kiss. A finger traced Will's cheekbone then slid down his jaw. Jack tilted his head, the bangles in his hair tinkling softly as he leaned in.  
  
"Don't worry love. They're not gonna get us." He slowly drew out a dagger that Will had made for him long ago. It was the only thing that hadn't been found and taken from them. It was their last shot, like the gun that had once been given to Jack. Will nodded, a single tear running down his cheek and mingling with the seawater that dripped from his hair.   
  
"I love you Jack." Will whispered against Jack's lips.   
  
Jack nodded and slipped the sharp blade up between Will's ribs, piercing his heart. Will gasped and went limp. Jack cradled his body, bringing it down into the sand gently. "God damn me. I love you too whelp." He said watching as Will let his eyes flutter shut. Jack removed the blade from Will's body and stretched out beside Will. He took one last glimpse of the shimmering blue water of the Caribbean then looked at Will's face. He barely felt the pain from the sharp blade as he jammed it into his chest. Everything that he cared for was lost to him now and the strange numbness of loss took over. His hand fumbled for Will's, his bloody fingers tangling with his lover's unresponsive hand as he closed his eyes and sighed. The sound of the ocean was the last thing he heard as waves lapped up the beach, reaching the feet of the two men as if beckoning them back to its depths.   
  
The End  
  
~*~  
  
I'm sorry *cries* that was an evil sad plot bunny *sniffles* I hope it wasn't too sappy or anything, but it demanded to be written. Love it, hate it? Let me know? ;-; 


End file.
